Bronze-Arm Tribe
| kana = ブロンズ・アーム・トライブ (Bronze-Arm Tribe) | race = Beast Folk | cost = 3 | power = 1000 | effect = ■ When you put this creature into the battle zone, put the top card of your deck into your mana zone. | ocgeffect = ■ このクリーチャーをバトルゾーンに出した時、自分の山札の上から1枚目をマナゾーンに置く。 | flavor = They're bringing some friends to the party. (DM-01) | flavor2 = 彼らが現れたら注意が必要だ。その後ろに龍がいるかもしれないのだから。 (DMC-39) | flavor3 = 真の仲間と呼べる奴を、俺は信じる。 (DMD-01) | flavor4 = 自然あるところ青銅の鎧あり。 (DMX-02) | flavor5 = その力を借りたことの無い者がいないほどの英雄。 (DMX-09) | flavor6 = オレ様抜きで、自然文明は語れないぜ! ブラック・ボックス入りも当然だな! -'Bronze-Arm Tribe' (DMX-12) | flavor7 = Bronze-arm Tribe Smaaaaaaaaaash!!! (DMX-12) | flavor8 = オラクル教団の策略により子供の姿となってしまったクロスファイア。だが、レイジ・クリスタルの神秘に触れ、ドロン・ゴーを身につけた。 (DMD-11) | flavor8 = マナを増やしすぎて本当にすまないと思っているゥ！ (DMX-20) | flavor10 = マナを増やしてミア・ダママにつなぐぞ！ -'Bronze-Arm Tribe' (DMX-23) | flavor11 = マナを増やしまくって有利になれ！ (Duema 40 Card Special Deck) | flavor12 = Incredible！！！ Haaaaahhhhh！ Look up！！ (DMX-24) | flavor13 = コイツでマナを増やせば次のターンは5マナ！カツえもん剣やブリキンジェットで攻撃して、ドギラゴン銀刃に革命チェンジだ！ (DMD-34) | flavor14 = 大型クリーチャー満載のグランセクトを使うには、マナを増やすのが必須戦略！ (DMSP-01) | flavor15 = マナの輝きよ、世界と我が剣に宿れ! (P49/Y6) | flavor16 = 世界をマナで満たすため、彼らは今日も戦い続ける。 (P57/Y6) | flavor17 = あらゆる戦場を渡り歩き、あらゆる戦を経験してきたのだ。 (P16/Y8) | flavor18 = 世界に名を馳せた勇士の登場は、いつだって戦を加速させる。 (P24/Y8) | flavor19 = マナの力で、戦いの熱はさらに加速する! (P82/Y9) | flavor20 = 仲間を呼べ! 彼らは必ずこたえてくれるっ!! (P90/Y9) | flavor21 = 俺はまだまだ先を目指して行きたいんだ！これからも「デュエマ道」を共に進もう!　―'Bronze-Arm Tribe' (P43/Y10) | flavor22 = ウホウホ！ふやしちゃうぞーー！！ -'Bronze-Arm Tribe' (P77/Y12) | flavor23 = デュエマーランド、そこは夢と希望の国!!楽しかったらまた来てくれよな!! (P22/Y14) | flavor24 = 切札勝舞とデュエル・マスターズの出会いが、世界を救い、人々を変えた。Shobu Kirifuda's encounter with Duel Masters saved the world and changed people. (DMEX-01) | flavor25 = かつて別々だった２枚のカード。それが、1枚のカードとなった。これこそが新たなるツインパクトの力！(DMEX-04) | mana = 1 | artist = Yusaku Nakaaki | artist2 = Yocky | artist3 = Daisuke Izuka | artist4 = Mikio Masuda | artist5 = Clazroom | artist6 = HIROAKI KUDOU | artist7 = KAIRI SHOYAMA | artist8 = YUUSUKE TAKITA | artist9 = KEITA HATTORI | artist10 = RYOSUKE NISHIYAMA | artist11 = kazutoshi yokota | artist12 = jintetsu | set1 = DM-01 Base Set | setnum1 = 90/110 | R1 = Common | set2 = DM-01 Base Set (OCG) | setnum2 = 106/110 | R2 = Common | set3 = DM-18 Best Challenger | setnum3 = 136/140 | R3 = Common | set4 = DMC-06 Dragon Strikes Deck | setnum4 = 78/82 | R4 = Common | set5 = DMC-22 Hell Boost Half Deck | setnum5 = 26/27 | R5 = Common | set6 = DMC-33 Edge of Dragon | setnum6 = 26/27 | R6 = Common | set7 = DMC-39 Victory Soul | setnum7 = 32/33 | R7 = Common | set8 = DMC-42 CoroCoro Dream Pack 3: Eternal Gear | setnum8 = 85/90 | R8 = Common | set9 = DMC-45 Battle of Yamato Soul | setnum9 = 34/35 | R9 = Common | set10 = DMC-55 CoroCoro Legend 7 | setnum10 = 81/84 | R10 = Common | set11 = DMC-57 The God Kingdom | setnum11 = 38/39 | R11 = Common | set12 = DMC-61 CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven | setnum12 = 85/94 | R12 = Common | set13 = DMD-01 Start Dash Deck: Fire & Nature | setnum13 = 11/13 | R13 = Common | set14 = DMX-02 Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition | setnum14 = 36/42 | R14 = Common | set15 = DMX-09 Deck Builder Ogre Deluxe: Gamba! Katta Saga | setnum15 = 50/56 | R15 = Common | set16 = DMX-12 Black Box Pack | setnum16 = b104/??? | R16 = Common | set17 = DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage | setnum17 = c20/21 | R17 = Common | set18 = DMX-20 Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ | setnum18 = 66/68 | R18 = Common | set19 = DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack | setnum19 = b87/??? | R19 = Common | set20 = Duema 40 Card Special Deck | setnum20 = 11/13 | R20 = Common | set21 = DMX-23 Mystery Teach!! Deck Level MAX Pack | setnum21 = 29/60 | R21 = Common | set22 = DMD-34 Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Hero of the Silver Blade Dogiragon | setnum22 = 11/13 | R22 = Common | set23 = DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack | setnum23 = 49/54 | R23 = Common | set24 = DMSP-01 Fancy! Grandy!! JoeDeckie BOX!! | setnum24 = 47/48 | R24 = Common | set25 = DMEX-01 Duel Masters: Golden Best | setnum25 = 5/80 2002 | R25 = Common | set26 = CoroCoro Jokers and Nature Double Deck | setnum26 = 8/10 | R26 = Common | set27 = DMEX-04 Dreams Come True!! Twinpact Uber No.1 Pack!! | setnum27 = 55/75 | R27 = Common | set28 = Promotional | setnum28 = A3/Y1, P49/Y6, P57/Y6, P16/Y8, P24/Y8, P82/Y9, P90/Y9, P43/Y10, P77/Y12, P22/Y14 | R28 = Common }} Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Mana Acceleration